


Webby: Beaten, Battered, Brusied, and Loved for all the wrong reasons!

by WebbyVanderquackLover



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Abduction, Abortion, Beating, Forced Prostitution, Guns, Shooting, Threats, Unplanned Pregnancy, Whipping, and more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbyVanderquackLover/pseuds/WebbyVanderquackLover
Summary: Webby and Della are out shopping in downtown Duckburg when they are abducted and taken captive where almost all manor of dark things happen to Webby.
Comments: 2





	Webby: Beaten, Battered, Brusied, and Loved for all the wrong reasons!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone doing anything depicted here in real life. This was purely a test to see how dark I could go when allowed, in my writing. After I finished and read it, I felt that going this dark....just wow.I think that covers it. and yes I know Webby, Della and others are capable of defending themselves in any/all of my stories but for each story, that needs to be removed in order for the plot to work.

I'd been a bad person, but not involving people. Simply things to make a living like armed robbery, muggings and some physical assaults in the process. After watching her and becoming obsessed however, I would embark on a new line of abduction, kidnapping, more assaults and rape. My "we're watching you closely" period had lapsed and I was now a free man. I was however broke and stranded in the city, away from my isolated country establishment. Not wanting to go back and fight other ducks from having fun with my asshole or have any more rough man-ass, I'd decided to work legit for a little while so that I could go home. I got a job at a convenience store in the mall, nice and simple because of my past.

About a week into my job I was standing at the counter just doing the regular checkouts. It was a small little shop, business was quiet and I was the only one on duty, but my boss and his team would take over in a few minutes. Being a quiet day, I was dozing off while standing at the counter until I heard a thump on the counter and saw a basket of women's and teen mags, a bottle of milk and some snack food dumped there. I looked up and saw a typical 30 yr old woman. She had white wavy hair, relatively short, and dressed in a piolets jacket, a grey-ish brown-ish headband and tan shorts with a mechanical leg of sorts. She also looked like she kept her form quite well. I looked down while checking out the goods. "Quiet day today." she commented. "Yes ma'am." She seemed friendly enough.

"Della, look what I got for Violet and Lena. It cost me a bit though, but do you think they'll like it?" Because I was numbly passing the shit through the laser and looking down, just waiting for my shift to end, the sweet voice hit me like a shotgun blast going off. I visibly jumped at that seductively innocent girly voice. This caused both Della and the girl to look back at me. I saw her. She had a beautifully featured and balanced face with beautiful eyes, a perfectly positioned and shaped break, and very soft creamy white feathery skin that glowed. She also had smooth white hair that glistened down to her shoulders, a cute pink hair bow, cute colorful friendship bracelet on her left wrist and especially those developing breasts. They were very small yet perfectly shaped with her perk nipples protruding through her purple vest that sat over her pink short-ish sleeved shirt. Their size and shape suited her perfectly, any bigger and it would have been freakish, they were the perfect breasts. I could only stare at the top half of her body and that astoundingly pretty face.

She was leaning against the 30 yr old woman and displaying to her a set of matching shirts. They looked like the cheaper kind, basic with limited color scheme but nonetheless wouldn't have been that cheap. She noticed me looking at her, thought nothing of it, and gave a closed mouth smile at me with her soft beak and said "Hi." Again in that sweet slutty voice, my soft penis was now beginning to swell hard. She broke away from my gaze and looked back adoringly at Della. The woman examined the shirts carefully "Well they are very nice...... and very expensive. I'm glad you worked to be able to afford all this." "Well Lena and Violet are my best friends and I think these will be a first for them. I hope they are well liked."

"I'm sure it will be Webby." With Webby, that was her name, next to her, I could see the motherly features in the woman despite this "Webby" possibly not being Dellas child. She just looked like your typical mother of a growing, what I thought was, 12 yr old child. She had the stern yet nurturing look and not being too old or too young. But it was hard for me to comprehend how the girl knew her, the separation of age made them look very different. So quite possibly this could be a family friend or family but not blood related.

The beauty of the girl was captivating to me. Everything I picked up about her so far from her perfect sounding voice, her closeness to Della and her friendly and nice character. She had an aura of happiness and joy as well as that polite, animated smile, a happy whore if you will. Before she noticed I was still staring, I quickly checked the other things out and put them into 2 plastic bags. Della took a bag and so did Webby after paying in cash. "Thanks," said Della with a smile while picking hers up. The stunning girl looked back at me with a kind look,  
"Thank you."

I had never been so transfixed with anything so quickly in my life, neither did my penis. They walked very slowly. I scanned her to see everything before she turned her back to me. The 12-year-old was about normal girl duckling sized and you could even see her cute little tail and developing breasts. Her whole body had the look of a goddess. She was wearing a nice fitting soft pink t-shirt with moderate sleeves, a purple vest over that, both covering her smooth panel flat tummy, and a short, purple stretchy waistband miniskirt ending around her knees. Her appearance was very clean and polished which made me believe she dressed like that every day. It was apparent she always looked like this when spending time with her friends. Her cute girly duckling butt kept my attention as she, in her sexy tween clothes, waddled away from me.

My dark mind just wanted her. In my brain I was tearing through all possibilities and the brutal skills I possessed in order to obtain her. As my brain worked harder, so did the throbbing of my penis. She was now getting a little distant, and she and Della were waddling towards the exit to the car park. I felt underneath my belt for the large 10" blade hunting knife I always kept concealed with me and reached down under the counter for a few bundles of long, thin rope and some duct tape and wrapped it all up in a plastic bag. I had to make a move before they were out of sight and she would escape me. Without starting too suddenly to alert attention, I left my post and paced after them with long strides leaving the store and the few customers unmanned.

A few feet out of the store I ran into my boss who would soon be relieving me. "Hey Dan! Look at the store, you left a bit too soon!" he angrily pointed to the store and the frustrated customers. "Sorry boss but my shift is over now." "You bet it's over, you're fired you lazy bum! Go and have a long break so you won't need to come back." "Yeah well, you're an overweight shit gobbler. I've got a real good break now, making this job now obsolete. Now if you'll excuse me boss, I've got some real things to do." I smiled at the thought of the girl, and the sheer thrill of beginning my expedition. I hastily rammed passed my stunned, greasy and tubby boss almost flooring him, who waved back at me with both 'fuck you' fingers. All of that shit was now behind me. I was in control of the situation and not it being in control of me!

They were just within sight as I strode forward through the crowds of people at the mall, all oblivious to my ruthless plight. I kept just within range so that they would easily be within sight, but not too close so they were unaware of my presence. I tailored them out of the bright shopping center and kept close eyes as they proceeded down the elevator with a few other people to the dark, underground car park. I knew I had to move quick, so I monitored the motion of the elevator while whirling down the stairs. The adrenalin of the chase and having to use my full ability was the greatest feeling before the prize, it made me harden like a super drug. When I noticed the elevator stop, I peeked out and surveyed a few people get out, but not them. I began to doubt now, whether I had the wrong elevator or I missed their stop. But again, it went down and I followed the stairs and realized I'd got it right, recognizing the people that exited at the last stop.

The next stop. I peeked around, and the doors opened with the dim light of the elevator shining through the black car park. For a second, no one. Then I heard that sweet girlish giggle as the perfect girl walked out of the elevator, laughing and waiting for Della. Her cute, revealed legs were like a silhouette against the bleak car park. Another couple of disturbances walked out as well. Damnit! My pressure was rising as I watched them in the dark and the others scattering in a different direction. I saw another lady head in their same direction as I crept between pillars and cars, all the time fixed on the girl and wondering how something could be that hot. I knew the other lady could be a big hindrance, I just had to wait and see. The girl, Webby, and Della had reached their car in the darker corner of the lot. Perfect. The other lady was a few cars away with an SUV. It was truly an anxious time, I knew I had to strike soon, but with the looming problem, my body was tensing with more pressure.

They both had their car doors opened now, loading in their stuff, and that cherished smile on her face was still there. The lady had a filled shopping cart to unload against their few bags of stuff that they'd bought. It was now up to me to act, seeing that they'd probably leave before the witness, I quickly rounded to the other side of the lady while their backs were turned. I approached the lady, where she was only at the beginning of her mountain of groceries into the large SUV. She heard my footsteps and as I approached, she looked behind her. I knew she was suspecting something from my intense expression and the fact I didn't slow down. I grabbed her head and neck, covering her beak  
and pulled her to the side of the SUV in one motion, the large truck-like car obscuring the scene.

The bitch was so shocked at my speed it was over before she could even alert the attention to my awaiting victims. I knelt down and dragged her with me. SLAM! I gave a swift heavy punch to the head, knocking her into the car causing instant unconsciousness. I peeked up from behind the SUV. Della and Webby were startled by the noise and looked around. It was in the direction of the SUV with the door still open with a full shopping cart. The lady was gone. "Stay here Webby." Della went to investigate the noise in the lonely car park. Before she began to move however, I crept round to the wall of lot, in front of the cars on the other side of her and moved towards their car, only 5 away. I was knelt down at the car before theirs, looking up at the girl, she was looking slightly worried after Della. I had to move before Della saw the floored bitch, and she was getting close.

I sprang up as hard as I could. I was well aired and could see her narrow sleepy eyes widen in shock at the sight of my superior masculine form fly up to snatch her. I grabbed her around the neck with my arm, and twisted my body around so I was behind her, quickly cuffing her beak shut before she could scream. My fearful hunting knife was already prepared at her tender neck. I held her close to my body and could feel her warmth and fear. Just even feeling her was perfect. Della had heard the scuffle and quickly spun round to a distraught Webby. She recognized me and her look was one of deep fear as her precious, precious family (friend, I guess?) Webby whom I hoped knew was so supremely fine and knew men like me would want her had realized her worst nightmare. She had tried her best to sensibly protect her from harm and had failed. The look was pure terror.

"Don't scream bitch or this little girl here will have her perfect coat of feathery skin sliced like cake." I slid the tip of it gently across the left front side of her neck where a 4cm thin line of her rich red blood revealed itself on her delicate, white creamy feathery skin. The girl shook and whimpered a little at the touch of cold steel. Normally both would have long since defeated a guy like this but that huge knife and his look of total control aka "I got you right where I want you." had stopped them in their tracks. The girl rubbed against my body, it felt so good. "Ok, ok, please don't hurt Webby. Here, you want money?! Take it all!" she pulled out her purse out of her pocket, desperately tearing everything she had out of it and throwing it at my feet. The woman was in clear distress, she was beginning to cry. Before me was about $200, a regular purse and some credit cards. I looked at it dully before me. "You want this? Here take it! Please!" the desperate woman frantically threw her  
car keys at my feet.

"That's enough bullshit woman! Now don't make a fucking noise, pick up all of that shit, open the car and get in the back seat or the little girl's cut here is gonna get a lot bigger!" I pulled the girl closer to me, she squealed a little. I had my nose in her soft, white hair. It smelt so sweet. I couldn't help it and smelt the base of her neck. Her fresh fragrance enraged me. I was so hyped I didn't realize the state of the girl until I felt some small, wet drops of warm tears drip onto my hand. She was crying, I never suspected they bust so easy. "Ok, ok." The tearful and distraught woman raised her hands in surrender, gathered the cash and other things, opened the car door and seated herself inside. "That's good. Now baby, don't you go off screaming, or you will die." I slowly removed my hand over her mouth and my arm over her neck. She whimpered a little at the release, panting and sniffling. With my 6'4" stature I towered above her petite frame. I grabbed her shoulders and moved her to the rear open car door and threw her inside on top of Della.

They instantly embraced, the girl crying against Della, while Della was holding and leaning over her protectively. "Della......" "It's ok Webby. It's ok sweetie." Dell kissed Webby on the head. I could see up Webbys tasty legs as her skirt rode up. "So, Webbys your name? That is a pretty name for a very pretty girl." I mockingly consoled them. "Now remember nobody make a sound or move too much, because if you do, then you will die." I displayed my brutal knife and got out my thin rope and duct tape. "Please sir, don't do this to us. We can get you more money. Take the car." The stupid older duck tried to bargain to no avail. I cut small strips of tape and strapped their beaks, with little resistance, only whimpers. I then bound their hands with the rope, thickly across each of their wrists up halfway to their forearms. They were effectively immobilized. While doing this their eyes pleaded with me, especially those tearful, beautiful gazers of Webbys. I then felt around Webbys skirt, I wasn't starting...... just yet, but probing for a mobile phone.

I could feel her shake as I patted around her stylish purple skirt. Her legs were such a nice grab. They both looked at me in horror thinking 'it' would be now, and Webby even moaned and cried a little more, her tears were dampening the fabric. I finally found her phone, still on, I switched it off and threw it back on the seat, she moaned in despair. I then rolled my captives off the seat and onto the floor, they were uncomfortably stacked. I grabbed the keys of the car and went to the driver's seat, positioned myself and calmed my body from the  
excitement, my pulse however wouldn't slow down. There was only one thing on my mind, what it would be like when I got home. A life goal was near fulfillment. I would have the perfect mate.

I had nothing here, but I would leave with something. My planned return to the quiet country came sooner than expected but at least it came. I had myself a car and was heading back home on the 5 hour long journey. "This is a decent car." I said to the lady on the back floor with a smile. "I hope both of you darlings are comfortable back there. It's going to be a long trip back home." At this they tried to protest through the tape, but only muffles came out. I started the engine up, and began the journey. I was a little jumpy at first, emerging out of the car park and into the sun. I gazed back at my beautiful Webby, sniffling against Della and trying to sleep. I eased back into complete relaxation after a few moments, knowing that my captives were obscured from others.

I finally exited the bustling city after an hour, going onto the highway as it began to rain heavy. There would be a long drive ahead, but an even longer reward to come. I couldn't help myself but glance back at my white haired sleeping beauty every so often who had cried herself to sleep. That Della of hers was also gone. The rain continued for the rest of the day. It was heavy, darkening the scenery. I passed the familiar landscapes and didn't rest. My lust was keeping me keenly awake. After about 3 1/2 hours traveling, I noticed Della had woken up. I'm sure she'd wished it wasn't true, but it was. Being the mature and experienced woman she was, she'd come to terms that she was bound and gagged on the car floor and simply stared around the car and out the window quite calmly. Webby woke up soon after. Her eyes opened, taking it all in.

Her slow brain trying to register where she was and what had happened. When it finally did, her eyes widened and she let out a little mumble, and struggled her sexy body, waving her legs around. Della calmed her down by stroking her with her own head until she quieted down and sobbed again. Her dried tears now being renewed. "How are we Webby baby, are we ok? We're almost there now. You shouldn't cry so much, be a brave girl." I laughed at the girl's situation. The scenery became green and more forested as we moved further away from the city. They dozed in and out of sleep until we reached there. They were asleep when I finally pulled my car into my secluded country home. Now hidden amongst the trees it was a large wood cottage that my friends and I had built a few years ago. Nobody here knew I was out. We made it very comfortable with large sitting and entertainment area with 3 heavy lounges and open fireplace. Large kitchen and benches for the fresh deer kill we'd bring in and prepare ourselves. 2 moderate bedrooms, each with a king size bed. With only 4 sections, it was a roomy place to hold someone. There was one last section, a large underground basement, with only 1 window for light and air. No, it wasn't a torture chamber yet, but just like a second-rate room. It had one of those heavy lounges and a few ceiling rails. Again, a dark and empty place.

It was nighttime when we arrived. It was the time I'd been waiting for. I couldn't contain myself; I couldn't believe it was happening. I was going to have her soon! The stopping of the car and engine caused the females to wake in pitch darkness. My muscles and my penis were already pumped, shivers went up my body from the excitement. I'd almost felt like banging her right in the car or outside, even if I couldn't see. "Come on ladies we're here." I opened the car door and threw the dazed ones out of the car onto the damp foliage. I brought them both to their feet and herded them to the front door. I searched the nearby 'special' tree and got my key. I opened the door and had to barge it open as it had been stuck there. I smelt the dank air of my home proudly, stepping in first to the darkness and turning on the light switch next to the door. A slow response and flicker, but finally some light, if a little dim, revealing my generous sitting room.

I smiled happily as I turned around and eyed my waiting victims. I must have looked truly evil. Webby was waiting on the doorstep; the light had woken both up and she looked at me with incomprehensible fear in those eyes. I was transfixed at what I had before me again and she saw it in my eyes too. I slowly walked towards her, my heavy boots making loud steps. She backed off cautiously and squealed loudly when I  
lunged and grabbed her around her arms and dragged her, struggling hard into my den where I threw her onto one of the hard lounges. The overtly worried Della almost walked in willingly, besides a small shove to get her in quicker. BANG! I then entered and closed the heavy oak door behind me. Both of them were seated on the lounge and staring at me uncertainly. I was pacing up and down eyeing them. I then walked towards them, Webby pulled away from me as I leaned down and held her to remove her tape slowly and untie her roped hands. She leaned back deep into the couch away from me like she was going to be absorbed by it. I freed Della as well.

"Please, what do you want with us? Can you just let us go? You can get whatever you want, I'll call my uncle and we can arrange lots of money for you. I promise. No police." The woman was trying her best. "Sorry lady, I'm only interest in one thing, and I think that's all I'll be interested in for a long time." I looked down at my pretty treat molded into the lounge, eyes and mouth open in horror as I stroked her smooth face.  
Della screamed "No!" and began sobbing like she was a girl with her head in her hands. I pulled out my knife again. The pretty little cut on  
her neck had bled well. "Get up Webby." The girl was being a little braver than I thought, holding back all out waterworks as she slowly relinquished her seat and accepted my open hand. Her soft touch spasmed my body. Della grabbed Webbys other arm "Please! No! Not Webby! Please! Me instead!" I laughed loudly at the request, it really was funny.

"Sorry, but you're way past your prime. And why do you think I went through all this trouble, leaving my life and risking it. All so I can have Webby here!" I laughed as she wept. She still wouldn't let go of Webby despite my insistent tugging. I was pretty pissed off so just raised my knife to chop her arm off. Webbys eyes bulged in disbelief at the sight. She leaned her head against me "No, don't do it. Don't. Please don't hurt Della. Don't hurt her." I stopped for a second at the sweet voice. She moved her head close to Della before finally letting out the water works. She cried against Della full on, making loud and harmonious bawling sounds. "It's ok Della. 'sob'. J-just let him do this 'sob'. Please...please don't get yourself hurt ok. Promise me." "I can't let this happen. I'm so sorry Webby, I'm so sorry." "I love you Della, just promise you won't get yourself hurt 'sob'. That's all you need to do for me." Della nodded her head and released her grip.

I walked Webby over to the middle of the sitting area, in the middle of the 3 lounges. There was plenty of open room for some action. I released her velvety hand and took a step back to observe her. She was holding onto her arms and was visibly shaking all over. She was  
really crying now, the sound was delectable. She was too scared to look at me, and was looking down at the ground. Her face was shiny from all the tears and I saw each one roll off and dampen her thin T-shirt and vest. "Stay there." I commanded deeply as I quickly rushed off to get her some water. She needed to be well hydrated to perform well. Both of them were too scared to disobey, Della didn't because of Webbys pleas. I glanced behind me as they looked at each other sadly. The bitch was glued to the spot.

The tap still worked which was good, and my glasses were still pristine from being safely stored in my clean cupboard. I had to run the water for a few moments until I got fresh, cool stuff. I got a nice big glassful and rushed back. She was now at my mercy. There was no way that I'd ever dreamed of even coming this close to a duckling that hot when I was young! I handed her the glass of water. She took it reluctantly, slowly sipping it and then faster. I knew she was thirsty. After she was finished, she held the glass in her hand like a scared dumb bitch, not knowing what to do with it. I took it from her and put it on one of the small side tables.

Now I felt we were ready to begin. I looked at her quaking form, scared to the shit and so incredibly beautiful. Even though it was cold, rainy weather, my body was a burning fireball and my penis was the core. All of me twitched as I struggled to control myself. My 6" penis bulged through my heavy-duty pants, but I don't think she thought that that could be my penis. "Are you a virgin Webby?" "Y-yes." "How old are you?" "Twelve." "Have you ever sucked, touched or seen a hard penis?" "N-no." "Have you ever thought about hard penis?" "No." "I don't like liars you know." "Y-yes." "Do you masturbate?" "Yes." "How often? Once a day, twice a day, 3 times a day?" "w-once every 'sob' every 2 days."  
"Do you realize how hot you are?" "Y-yes." "Do you or have you ever had a boyfriend?" "No." "Do you like it when boys talk about you?" "Y-yes." "Have you heard some say about how bad they want to fuck you?" "Y-yes. B-but I n-never saw w-who it w-was"

After the nourishing interview I prepared myself as I moved towards her, she winced as I approached. Looking away and crying. I held her by her firm sides. I could feel her want to retract away from me. Her tops were damp from sweat. She looked up at me "Please don't do this sir. Please. 'sob' I won't tell anyone, I promise. I'm so sorry if I've upset you. 'sob' Why do this to me? You don't have to do this. You really don't. 'sob' Please don't hurt me." At Webbys pleas, Della looked up from her pitiful moping. "No not Webby! How can you do this to her?! She's so good and nice. Everyone loves her! She's such a sweet girl. She's too young!" "That's exactly why I'm doing this bitch. And I don't think twelves too young. I think it's time she had her cherry popped. Better me than some punk ass kid in a few weeks. You heard that hot, dirty slut Webby saying how much she likes boys and penis! Or if you'd prefer not to see this then...." I got my knife out again and moved towards Della. This time I was ready to chop something.

Webby grabbed my other arm "No please. 'sob' Don't hurt Della. No! I'm yours, please just leave Della alone. 'sob' Here, I'm here for you. You can have me." She was the perfect girl, a self-sacrificing slut. I put back my knife and held her sides again, eliciting a slight moan. I then gouged at her face and beak with mine, she moaned a little more and reciprocated. I was slobbering all over her wet, supple face. She had her eyes closed and was taking it in. Our beaks locked open mouthed and our tongues rolled around each other's. I licked her beak and my spit dropped into her mouth which she swallowed quickly without tasting. She was a real natural whore. When we broke away, I looked at her with her shiny face and sad, suggestive eyes, this time looking back at me. My painful penis was yearning for her twelve-year-old body. All of her holes were virgin, waiting for me. I snapped my cheap shirt off so I only had on my overused, dirty yellow singlet and threw it to Della on the lounge. The little bitch was shocked and jumped up, and prepared to back away as I advanced intently. I knew the time was near and I can only remember my burning desire and the horrified look in her eyes.

I lunged at her and grabbed her arms as she shook her head "Nooo!" With her in my grasp I spun round to face the hard timber front wall and threw her against it. She was spluttering up again and was scraping her feet and hands against the wall with her back leaned against it, just hoping that it might give way so she could get away from me. I took in the sight, I licked my dry lips, I could hear Della begging and screaming behind me. Webby could see the bulge in my pants, trying not to believe that it was the shape of an oversized penis. Her frowned beak was wavering as she looked at me pleadingly and fearfully. It was a beautiful sight. I must admit I did feel sorry for her, such a beautiful,  
nice and sweet young duckling girl, spotted by chance. She'd never, ever thought that this would happen to her. I was stopped for just a moment, thinking what I'd done. There was a very small part of me that felt compelled to stop now. Her infectious sad plight was getting to me. Unluckily for her, most of me wanted to go in and tear her apart with my penis.

With her back up against the wall I advanced with my hands out. She was squirming against the wall when I grabbed her around her satisfying hips. "Please...don't do this. Don't...don't rape me. I don't want to have sex." I cracked a smile and didn't say anything before removing her clothes in a business like manner. I grabbed the collar of her shirt and vest, ripping them over her head as she let out a perturbed scream.

She was wearing a colorful training bra, light pink around the edges/straps and white everywhere else, although her breasts were not quite yet an a-cup. Her nipples were poking out through it. I looked at her face as I palmed my right hand gently against her lustrous belly and began smoothing it around. I could feel her getting aroused, hating it but getting aroused. Her tween body was preparing for sexual intercourse. I could see her nipples grow and harden further out of her bra and her thighs were rubbing together. She felt so good, just to have a taught belly for me to enjoy. I thumbed in and around her belly button, as she let out moans of resistance.

It was my turn to reveal my own now. With my other hand I undid the opening in my shorts, tearing to make a bigger hole so that I could be unrestricted. I thrust against her leg in the process with my penis still in my pants. She felt its hardness and size against her sensitive feathery skin and yelped. I finally had my manhood fully revealed, 6" of hardened, veiny white penis, a Neanderthal's bush of black pubic hair and my  
crusty scrotum free in the air. Being that I was already almost right against her, my penis pressed against her tummy. My sticky penis skin shocking her creamy belly. Her eyes widened as she saw my true nuclear rape weapon and she shook her head frantically. "No! No! I can't! Please... Please."

I held her still as I warmed myself up by masturbating against her belly, my penis head rubbing her up and down. A small amount of precum seeped onto her. She began to struggle hard now and screamed out, trying to kick at me or wriggle her way out. I was caught unawares of her desperation and she escaped my grip, just. However, as she turned to run, I grabbed her shoulder and slid my finger into her bra strap where I jerked her back to me. She shrieked again. Now I was really pissed off and she knew it! When I had the little bitch in front of me, SLAP! I smacked her face with my massive paw. SLAP! I backhanded her back the other way. I let go of her at which she fell to the floor in a wreck. She was leaning over and bawling loudly, her tender checks bright red. I bearishly began kicking her on the legs and up her stomach in a frenzy.  
She was coughing hard and spitting. I'd kicked her into the wall by the time she'd managed to get a hand up to plead me to stop. I grabbed the hand and pulled her up and slammed her against the wall again. The little slut was now exhausted and badly bruised. "N-n-noo. No more  
'sob' I'll do it." The whore was now begging me to rape her. "You fucking little bitch. Try something like that again and you'll be a fucking stress pit for me jump on!" SLAP! I gave her another ruthless slap to her face, so she sobbed helplessly.

Without further ado, I grabbed the thin bridge of her training bra and ripped it right off. She didn't even have time to cover herself before I had her developing breasts in my hand, squeezing them hard and bashing her against the wall with them. I just loved the feeling of her body. I kneaded her light pink nipples between my thumb and forefingers and leaned down and sucked and licked them hard. She struggled a little but could only moan loudly and cough a little more. I could see the bruises on her body beginning to form. I then reached down and forced my fingers down into her skirt and underwear. I looked at her face as I felt down roughly. Her soft pubic feathery down was just a few sparse pieces above her snatch. The boundaries of her feathery hair had perfect limits. I reached down lower and could feel her soaked underwear from her own horny juice.

I tried to feel up to her slit, but my hands couldn't bend up there, but I knew she was wetting herself further as I pushed hard. Her body was moisturizing itself. She had a terrified and embarrassed expression of pain when I smiled to her. "You dirty slut. Your tight pussy's been juicing itself up. You want this don't you? You want it don't you?!" she tearfully shook her head with a pretty frown. I pulled my left hand out of her skirt and proceeded to pull it down. My right hand was planted between both her developing breasts, feeling and squeezing hard as I pleased. Her skirt dropped to the floor with ease, sliding down her smooth legs. It had been a stretchy waistband type of miniskirt. I looked down jubilantly at her underwear; a visible wet patch was formed. The figure of her lower body was the most perfect sight I had ever seen. Well fitted underwear, white in the middle and a light pink around the waistband and leg bands. There was even a cute little fake pink bow dead center of the waistband. Going up was her succulent smooth belly button and down were her delectable tween duckling thighs. "Are you ready baby?" I laughed at her as I guided my penis between her inner thighs, and she jumped in revulsion. I rubbed myself into her supple feathery skin as she whimpered. I then grabbed the rim of her underwear and slid them down. Her head kicked back in despair as she let out a final cry, her hair now disheveled from its once consistent form. We both knew it was time, when she stepped out of her underwear. I left her pink bow and friendship bracelet on her as I found those sexy on her.

I looked down to see her newly displayed twelve-year-old virgin vagina. Her soft feathery down was at the perfect natural trim, and easily displayed her naked vagina. She tried one last time "Noooo! Don't! P-please. Don't." she ended with a pathetic bout of crying. I reached behind her left leg with my right hand and hoisted it up. I positioned my penis and now saw her partly spread vagina. It was shiny and well juiced up, so were her inner thighs. It was one of the tightest pieces of meat that I had ever seen. Her outer "skin" was stretched tight and the pink was also. I could see her hymen a little inside, just waiting to be popped. Even her vagina lips and labia weren't flapped, just tightly waiting for penetration. Her vaginal passage was barely visible, or even open because of its narrowness. Her tiny clit I could see, standing firm,  
pink and fleshy, ready to be flushed by a penis.

It made me shudder with pleasure when I realized how much I would hurt her and the pain she would feel in her vagina. The young tween critters that would have fucked her with their little twigs would have trouble getting in, let alone my fully grown male saber. She was normal duckling height so I had to hold her up by her left leg which was hanging over my arm, and grab her other side above the waist. It wouldn't matter soon, because my full penile pressure would be holding her. With my bulbous knob I searched in around her inner thighs and her entrance. She had her eyes and mouth closed, but was breathing heavily. After rubbing it around her vaginal entrance to 'dig' into position, I thrust forward. My penis slid right off, it wouldn't fit. I was pissed, but she stayed silent. I lifted her left leg up even further to give me more access. Her vagina was a little more open now as I again dug my penis into position. I had a good hold and thrust it up hard. Oooh yeah!

She squealed out in pain as I began to impale her. Her vagina was wrapped hard against my penis head and I really struggled to push through. I was using all of my strength to force her open while she was now moaning and crying. I looked down at the penetration and saw just how stretched she was, it must have hurt so much. I'd reached her hymen after barely getting my knob through. Yeah, the cherry was tight and ripe. I slowly thrust in and out, in and out. Each time I hit the hymen I felt her body shudder it pain. Finally, I barged my penis past and it snapped with a 'pop' as Webby screamed out, her eyes wide with torment. She began to bleed now. I kept pushing further and felt her vaginal blood smother my penis. As I pushed deeper, her blood ran out faster, down her thighs.

"Please 'sob'. It won't go any further. It won't fit 'sob'. Please take it out. It hurts so much 'sob." "Is that right baby? I'm sure it hurts. And I think  
that I can make it go a bit further don't you think?" I thrust into her deeper and hard, my penis was only about halfway and was really gaining new ground inside her. "No don't please! Ow!! Ooowwww... ooooww!" she was not only bleeding from her hymen but by being forced open.  
I looked down and saw delicious streams of her vaginal blood slowly sliding down her legs, there were even some drops on my floor. I struggled and raped my way inside of her until I was all 6" in. I had her pinned to the wall just with my raw penis power, but still was holding up her left leg. Her head was turned to the side, not wanting to face me as I raped her harder and harder. This was the ultimate release of my life, my spiritual healing. I could feel all my life's troubles removed and being replaced by bliss as I defiled my beautiful Webby.

She moaned like a slut as I piled into her as hard as could. I could feel my penis really working. She was wrapped so tight around it and was juicing up big time, needing all of it to handle the friction inside her vagina. My final few rams were memorable, my girl was crying loudly and sighing. I pressed hard against her body, ramming even into her cervix and bruising it. I pictured her small body and knew how deep I was inside her when I couldn't hold it anymore and my brutal penis exploded its toxic payload deep inside her vagina. She knew it was nearly over and wailed each time I thrust another load in her. By the time I'd cummed everything into her, my penis was still all the way in her. I kissed her pretty face and rested against her sweaty body. As I slowly withdrew my penis from her like a needle, I could feel the cum slipping out of her vagina and dribbling down between her inner thighs and legs, mixed with the blood.

When I was all the way out and had no hold of her, she slid down the wall, her sweaty body leaving a trail. She was crying with shame, trying to cover her face. She closed her legs and sobbed with her head down in her hands, blood and cum were still leaking out of her swollen red vagina and staining her pure white feathery skin and my floor. "You're not done yet little girl!" Despite having unloaded a cup full of cum and my penis having now shrunk, I was still insatiably horny. With tear flooded eyes she looked up at me in disbelief. I thrust my limp penis, smeared with her own blood and vaginal fluids before her quivering beak.

Obediently she opened wide and took the penis burger inside her warm wetness. I was astounded how much a girl could cry, it also made me want her more. "Use your tongue little girl! I want you to taste and eat all of what your vagina has made for you!" she sloppily slobbered over my hairy package. Slurping wildly and licking up with her tongue while sobbing. My penis was growing inside her beak and she could feel  
it. She instinctively worked it harder with her gaping beak as I hardened. I needed more feeling through my penis however, so I grabbed a tangle of her hair at which she squealed loudly, forced her head against the wall and fucked her face hard until my penis grew to full capacity again. The slutty whore was taken completely by surprise and was scared for her life as I now forced my full length in and pounded into her  
vulnerable throat. BANG! BANG! BANG! I was slamming her head against the wall with my penis.

I needed to rape her hard. She made several gagging noises but could do nothing either way as my penis jammed up her entire mouth and throat. Webby was waving her hands around for air, but not until I'd cummed! She didn't dare to bite, or couldn't think. But her hard struggles were weakening and her eyeballs rolled up conceding. I withdrew a little for my babe and she sucked air past my penis thankfully. I was almost there, pressing, pressing inside her oral passage until I cummed again inside her mouth. I could feel the sticky, slimy fluid fill her. "Swallow it! Fucking all of it!" I shook her by the hair as she tried to nod and licked the foul semen up inside her beak.

When I finally withdrew, she gasped as beads of cum dribbled down her wet, frowning beak and she struggled to swallow, having to spit a little on the floor. WHACK! For that I kicked her hard on her side SLAP! And slapped her on the same place. She instantly dropped to the floor in a broken, crying heap, wallowing in my cum, and her own blood and cum. Della on the couch, tortured at witnessing precious Webbys brutal rape, couldn't wait and rushed over to her, embracing and kissing her. "Shhh... shhh. It's gonna be alright baby. Come on. Come on. Shhhh. It's over now. Webby, it's over now. Dellas here. Dellas here."

I was fascinated at the vulnerability of the little girl, having had to have Della over and comfort her just because she'd been brutally raped! That precious bond between Webby and Della was why they were so appealing. I left the two to their own stewing, did my pants up properly, put my shirt on and went around to inspect my long-vacated house, preparing it for residence. Importantly, I also needed time to think about what I'd do with my girl Webby and Della, now that I'd already skewered her. After patrolling my house for a few minutes, I'd decided for sure that I'd keep Webby. I knew we would have sex again later tonight. As for Della, well she seemed like troublesome extra baggage that needed to be disposed of. From the back section of the house, I walked back to the entertainment room. My heavy boots made a loud thud with each slow step. I couldn't see them behind the wall, but could hear their over reacted sniffling. I turned around the corner, I felt invincible, like the almighty bringer of doom. When I came into sight from behind the wall, they were huddled together.

Della looked at me with hateful scorning eyes, now not afraid but angry at how someone could be so evil to do this to Webby. Webby however couldn't bear to see me and as I came closer, buried her tearful face back into Della. "You evil bastard! How could you do such a thing?! You're gonna pay for this, no matter what happens. I swear, when Scrooge or the police get you, you'll be very sorry!" she was clearly pissed off as she cradled Webby. "Well until then Della, I think I'm going to have Webby for a bit longer if you don't mind... maybe a  
week or so. Then I can send her back to you." I drew my hungry knife out, and was about to make mincemeat of poor old Della, who had a look of disbelief at my inhuman methods. Webby heard my knife unsheathe and looked up. She knew the depravity of the situation.

"No! No! Don't hurt Della! Please! Please!" she crawled out and grabbed my leg, begging me with everything she had, tears fell on my shoes like rain. "You can have me. I promise Della won't ruin it! I promise! You can keep me! Just please don't hurt her! I'll do anything, anything you want! We can do it whenever you want, just don't... don't..." sweet Webby looked up at me with her glassy, adorable pleading eyes. I looked down at her, satisfied "Ok then." I said coldly. Still naked, she dropped her head to my shoe in exhaustion and began sobbing with relief. Della kept quiet. Her raging look softened as she affectionately turned her attention to Webby. I kicked her off me. After we all calmed down, after a few hours. "Bed time now girls." I'd quickly rearranged and prepared the house for my means. They both gave me an empty glare. "Get up and come here. I'm going to show you to your rooms." They both got up and moved. "No Webby, you stay there." She was redressed by now. The girl looked shocked and afraid. "Don't worry Webby, I'll be alright. Don't forget... Della loves you." she looked helpless without her. I led Della away from Webby over to the stairs of the basement, where she would live. "Now, I don't want any bullshit from you ok. As long as you both behave well, then you might just make it through. We'll just have to see." The woman nodded sternly with a concerned face. "Just please don't do too much to her. She's still only a child. She can't take very much." I laughed and prodded her down the stairs and shut and locked the door.

I remember that first time when we were both alone so well. The air seemed slow and humid as I walked back. As I walked around the wall again, she was standing, huddled with her arms crossed and looking at me, petrified. "Where's Della?" she was very scared. "Don't worry, Dellas fine. She's nice and safe in the basement. I'm sure she's quite comfortable by herself. You'll be able to see her in the morning, I  
promise." She stood relieved, but still unsure of what was to happen next or what was expected of her. "How about we go to bed now baby?" she glanced up silently. "Come on, let's go now." I held out my hand which she slowly took and I led her to my bedroom love nest, she walked very slowly as it was clear she was still in some pain from her first sex. My room was large, with heavy timber walls. It was quite bare except for a chest and a few animal trophies on the walls. A majestic king size bed complete with pillars and cover was on the other side of the door. My  
sheets were dense feather for warmth, but my pillows were fluffy silk. The bed had a red valentine color scheme. I left the door open behind us. "Alright Webby, go over to the bed, take off your clothes and lie down on it."

She did what she was told. Her movements were graceful as she walked apathetically over to the bed, invitingly removed her clothes off her body with her back facing me. The curves of her body from the back were world worthy, perfect dimensions everywhere, shoulder line, contoured ass to flowing legs. She then resignedly scaled the bed and laid down on her back, looking up at the ceiling sadly. I removed my shirt and undid the front of my pants to re-release my famished penis. I hungrily glided over to the bed, got on the end and observed her gorgeous naked form. Her picture-perfect face, and the rest of her rare body, especially her developing breasts and horny nipples were mine for the taking.

"Spread your legs wide." She spread them slightly, with only a slight bend in her knees. "I said wide!" my patience was waning. "I'm sorry... It really hurts. I can't spread them much further." She tried anyway, and was able to get a decent spread and knee bend to the sides, revealing her abused vagina. Her luscious inner thighs were still stained with some cum and blood and her vagina was red and swollen, I could see inside and bleeding there was still apparent in her moist hole. She was still extremely tight though and I wondered how I'd got it in, no wonder she hurt. Her young vagina still looked enticing, stretched very little and punished, but still almost virgin. I then began, rubbing my prick helmet against her warm inner thighs and the swollen outside of her vagina. I breathed heavily while she let out raucous little whimpers. Her vaginal fluids began to flow again at the arousal and her perfectly set nipples began to harden erect. I did this for a good 5 minutes, getting her horny body wet.

"Now baby, I want you to masturbate for me. Now!" she turned her head up and stretched her neck away, trying to be as far removed as possible as she moved her left hand down towards her vagina to be a naughty slut. Her delicate fingers touched the tip of my prick which was still rubbing as she worked her way there. Her vagina was now sweet, pink and dripping. With one finger, she began rubbing and working her clit, then with the other, tipped it inside herself, thrusting it around. Webby moaned like the tween whore she was as she worked herself into dripping, her fluids now seeping down her legs and making a pool on my bed. My penis was monstrous and idle, and about to explode after watching her for 2 minutes. I grabbed her hand, held it away and shoved my penis in hard.

"Ahhh! Awww... Ooww... owww!" she cried out as I then gave her a full fucking. Digging my entire body weight onto her small form as I slammed into her again and again while holding her sexy developing breasts and squeezing out her feelings between her playful nipples. Her tender vagina began to bleed again as I tore through and punched her cervix again. Now the beautiful bitch was struggling as I hammered into her like a beast. "Please! Oooww! Ooww! Stop! Take it out! I'm too sore!" I cummed deep inside her again after raping her for  
another 5 hard minutes. She could feel it as I pulled my long penis out of her own body, blood and viscous white cum flowing out after between her legs which she tried to close after rolling over on her side.

She had been a brave girl for a while now, but could hold it no longer and began crying again. Wetting my pillows with her dirty slut tears. I rolled both of us into the bed sheets together. She was on her side with her back to me, I held her close against my body. My arms wrapped under her tween breasts and sliding down to her fuckable belly. I could sense her frown and crying even though she stopped making a noise, her body shivered against mine. Her whole body was just so nice to feel and possess. Not just all sex, just holding and touching her. She was mine now. I was holding her. She cried both of us to sleep.

**

That was the memorable first day that I'd both met and spent with the love of my life. I'd decided early on to initially keep them around for about a week or so. The next few days just naturally eased into our lives. I had to get a job and money, as well as food and essentials to keep them as healthy and contented as I could, I also needed some other materials like security equipment and standard prisoner devices to make sure they wouldn't be leaving too soon. The next day, Webby woke up naked in my arms before me, perhaps lying there for a long time, too afraid to leave my grasp. I'd woken up thinking it was all a too good dream that was now cruelly over. It was sheer bliss when I'd come to my senses and felt her sumptuous body around mine. She was silent and depressed. I raped her again straight away.

I allowed her to get dressed and took her to see Della who was nervously concerned about the fate of Webby all night. They cried and held each other together for a long time. I needed to get some stuff quick so I locked both of them down there and went to town and bought heaps of food and general domestic supplies and complex alarm systems with laser sensors which I positioned around the house and outside as well. I was also kind enough to buy a TV for Della in the basement. When I got home, I received no happy welcoming from my young whore like I yearned for. I released both of them out of the basement and laid out some ground rules, pointing out my security system and escape attempts would mean death to both, slowly and painfully. I made it clear that they were allowed to see each other, but only if I was gone. I didn't want my new possession's attention divided between us. I also made clear that Della would be well looked after. I told Webby to fix up a meal for all of us, she did so obligingly, well cooked bacon and eggs for me and cereal and fruit for them. Webby knew how to handle herself and cook well like a good little slut, she was quite an asset.

The next day I reestablished my old job as wildlife patrol ranger. I was supposed to stop poaching but poached the shit out of the deer myself. I worked 6 days a week, 8am-5pm. Long work but decent pay as well as community bonuses, freebies or specialty exceptions at stores in town. The township was rough, life was rough and so were the people, hardened like the land. This town had its reputation for roughnecks alright. It's like we had grown up against the world as separate barbarians.

Life continued for the next month with this as a usual- Webby would cook all meals and do housework and care for Della, she would struggle against sex for the first few days, but after just silently let me ravage her and eventually moan and take it on her 12 year old body like it was her duty, trying to please me. I always fucked her hard and powerfully. I'd prepared a 20" discipline stick out of flexible whippy cane. I had long days at work and came home to a hot decent dinner, she knew the best thing to do was to please me. If I'd had a shitty day, I'd whack into her which always made me feel better. She'd beg, cry and scream but it never worked. Her beautiful body was left with stinging red lines and cuts across the unblemished feathery skin of her legs, face and tummy. The first-time Della tried to save her, but Webby insisted she take the unfair  
mashing before she wouldn't have Della.

I'd made sure my pedigree was well maintained by buying her healthy food and made sure she looked after herself well. We didn't have sex every day, at the start. I knew her battered young vagina needed a resting so I gave her a little while. She also needed rests from my brutal fucking every few days, otherwise I'd have killed her. I left early for work and then came back late to my fearfully awaiting stunning Webby, it was always a quiet and cold reception from her and Della. She rarely spoke to me, only what was necessary. On my day off, I just enjoyed her company and being with her for the day. Sure, I was living with them, but I was always the master. The happy whore whom I'd first lusted after was no longer there. Her pretty face was in a perpetual frown.

On TV we saw a news report on their abduction, and a plea from Scrooge for help as well as the rest of the family. Webbys two female friends were a perfect 12yr young girl as well. Both looking much like Webby except one a little taller and one close to Webbys height of course, and different hair styles, I would be willing to snatch them as well. Both of them grew heavy with emotion at seeing their loved ones and cried mournfully afterwards. After a week had passed Della begged me to let them go. Even after only a week I was falling completely for the  
girl. Her astounding beauty and her sweet, nice nature were causing me to keep her. I said I liked our current arrangement and that Webby was there to share. I blankly put it as no. This got both of them in a shitty mood, so I had to rape Webby that night instead of her giving it up. She was begging me to let them go instead of allowing me to skewer her. I was falling in love. She had to be all mine!

No matter how much they'd resented it or wished otherwise, they'd come to terms that they'd be beguiled for a bit longer than a week. They also were wary not to piss me off, less I give Webby another frightful beating or go overdrive and kill them. They knew my vicious and unpredictable temper and my coveted baby doll would do what she could to avoid it with her angelic nature. I knew she hated sex, or rape, which would legally define it. But I always got it on command with solemn and silent agreement. After a month she'd become an expert at sucking and pleasuring my Penis. At first, she thought it foul and disgusting, just looking at me with questioning and pleading eyes until unwillingly taking my volcanic penis in her sucking mouth, pink and sloppily wet, smothering my penis. She'd learned how to use her tongue well to calm me down, sliding it around my shaft inside her beak, pushing against the inside of her cushiony cheeks, and then kissing and licking my knob before taking in a mouthful as much as she could and sucking and sucking like a wet slut with her rich "lips". Life was good with my illegal girlfriend.

**

By the end of the month I'd decided that she should have a little break from the house she'd been a captive slave in for so long. I also wanted to show her sophistication and beauty off to the savage males of the town and just see what little situation she'd land herself in. That night we'd be going out for dinner to the classiest restaurant around, the Hellraiser Bar, a large hall converted into an alcohol establishment, the  
recreational stop for our heavy-duty truckers and hardcore animal-people. The strangest thing about the place was that the food was good as well. It was on my day off that I went to buy her a hot pretty dress for the evening and a G. She knew something was up because I left home. Even though it cost a shitload, I fucked the price off the dress, as long as she looked like a princess. As soon as I held it up it made me hard just thinking about my twelve-year-old dream wrapped inside it.

It looked very small, and her developing breasts would easily keep themselves contained inside. It was pure silk, soft red, almost pink. The shoulder straps were just threads, ready to be ripped off. The upper line cut down in a smooth curve from the top of her arms down across her chest, meant to be just a little down her cleavage, what little she had, but for her developing breasts it would be a lot further down. The bottom skirting line was plaited with intricate patterns of rose-pink silk, and cut off three-quarters up her thighs, much more revealing than the convention. It would actually be slightly loose and comfortable around her belly, back, ass and developing breasts. I knew those thin straps would just slide right off her flush shoulders. The next accessory was a cotton lace patterned, dark blue g-string. It would be wedged nice and tight around her feathery ass and vagina. I had studied her underwear size a bit so I knew what size would fit.

I came home in the late afternoon. As I approached the door from the outside, I could hear them scuttling inside, preparing for the arrival of the new daddy. I opened the door "Hello Dan. I'm s-sorry I don't have dinner ready yet. I... it's only four. I can get it ready now though." Her sweet nervous voice was music, as she stood uncertainly with her hands behind her back. "That won't be necessary my darling." I could see her becoming scared, thinking a mashing was coming on, or even worse, snuff time. "No, don't be afraid honey. We're going out tonight, as  
a couple. You've been a good girl and deserve a night out." this made her even more unsure. I brought out her new clothes, "Here's a little gift from me. Try them on, you're gonna wear them tonight when we go out to dinner."

I gave her the tiny dress and the G-string. She looked at them awkwardly. "Go and put them on no, and no bra." She obediently nodded her head and went to our bedroom to change. Della had returned to her now quite comfortable basement room, knowing the rule not to interfere with us. But she was dead worried about tonight. Webby stepped out shyly from behind the wall, revealing her ravishing new look. The first thing anyone noticed was her developing young breasts, specifically the pointy nipples, pushing through the tight silk. No bra meant you could see them in all their glorious detail, like she only had a bed sheet draped over them. It folded well over her figure and you could even see her toned tummy and belly button through it. The end skirtings were scrumptious as her ass looked sexy, and so that you could see almost all of her killer legs. When she walked, it bounced up to reveal a flash of blue that was her sexy G-string. She knew how good, sexy and slutty she was looking and was very embarrassed. "It... it's a bit tight." She squirmed on the spot.

"You look resplendent Webby. Now come to me." She approached me nervously. I grasped her by the sides of her legs, where she yelped, and slid my hands under her skirt. "You're all mine aren't you baby?" I began passionately kissing and mouthing at her neck and pretty face. "Yes," she kissed me back softly and we made out hard. "You know I love you Webby. You're the only thing for me, ever." It was the first time I'd told her that, and she tried to ignore my comment. I felt like a teenage prick. My horniness and penis were growing, hard and fast, and I had to resist all temptation to fuck her right here on the spot. Her beautiful white cheeks were blushing pink, she did that whenever penis was near. I had to push her away from me, not wanting to mess her up before dinner in the public eye.

She stood in front of me abruptly. "You dirty little slut. You just want some of my penis all the time. You're such a thirsty little whore, I'm more than twice your age and you can't wait to get some man meat, can you?! Now go and neaten yourself up now slut before we go out and eat. So ungrateful, I buy you your clothes and taking you out to a restaurant and you just want to gobble penis! Fuckin' go and make yourself look pretty before we leave!" She stood there scared at my sudden outburst, her beak was quivering and her sad eyes were beginning to tear at my insults. She ran off crying to our bedroom, her hair blazing behind her.

It was the first time she'd been out of the house in a month since she'd been captured and she was a little edgy. We were touring down in her family's old car, but it was mine now, just like her. I could see how uncomfortable she was in her dress, when she sat down, it rode all the way up to her and I could see the side of her feathery ass. I'd kept her window up, she leant an elbow on the door and gazed out on her side. She wanted to be as far away from this, and me, as possible. She tried not to stir and be inconspicuous with her head turned away from me. I saw her pretty reflection in the glass, her expression was blank, but she still glowed from her looks. I put my hand on her exposed thigh and smoothed it up and down, she was still impassive. "I love you Webby. You do know that, now don't you? You're everything to me. We are here just to be together." She stayed still as I reached my fingers over and enjoyed her inner thigh. "Where are we going?" it was the first thing she had said so far. "We're going to a nice restaurant baby, just for you."

We arrived at the Hellraiser Bar at about 5. It was dark by now. We stepped out of the car and she looked glumly and unimpressed at the sight. Like I said, it was a roughneck town. The noise emanating from it was loud. Gruff voices, breaking glasses, and heavy music. The outside was desolate, no one was out on the porch and light was only coming from inside. She was very uneasy as I held her dainty hand and guided her up the stairs with me. I stepped in the entrance with her waspishly behind me.

The sight before me was glorious. Wide spaced yellow lighting, smoke filled, laughing, swearing and a whole bunch of about 50 strong ugly males drinking, arguing and eating their standard 12oz steaks. Webby looked at the bar in horror. Her eyes grew wide and she was glued to the spot. I had to pull her forward from her spot. The men closest to the door noticed the unmatched new arrival first, they were stunned silent. The effect spread through the place like a wave, men further away noticed the silence and looked out of curiosity before being silenced themselves. Soon everyone was sitting or standing staring at us, even those slack jawed females. We had to walk halfway through the place to the unrelenting stares.

I had a broad smile, proud to display my girlfriend. She was spooked as hell, being paraded and stared at like fresh meat. I picked up a few whispers: "Look at that fuckin' fine ass bitch..." "I've never seen a fucking slut that hot..." "I just wanna fuck her, right now..." "That muthafucka look like her daddy..." "Just let me milk those developing titties of hers..." We seated ourselves to a table of 2 against the wall, but along the middle of the bar. The whispers and calls became louder: "Why don't you come over and sit on my lap here sweetie..." "How does that sweet little beak of yours work..." "Let me suck on those developing titties on you baby..." "You ever had a cock jammed up your ass hon?! Cause the way you walk is just asking for it..." "You little muthafucka, why don't you give us a turn of that jailbait..." "Are you gonna marry your daughter off anytime soon daddy..." "You fuckin' sleaze, you can enjoy that. I think it's time you hand over the reins..."

I was smiling. She was all mine, not theirs. Those losers couldn't get anywhere near close to what I had. Webby was doing her best to shrink and ignore it. She wasn't very good, panicky, sweating and brushing her white hair over her ear. When we didn't say anything back, things eased up a bit, but we were still the center of attention by their conversation, looks and pointing. The waitress eventually came over. She thought Webby a rank slut and gave her a mean look that said everything. "You ready to order sir?" "Yes, I'll have two 12oz steaks for myself."  
"Ok, and you miss?" Webby weakly responded "I'll have..." "She'll have a small salad." I interrupted, Webby looked at me unhappily, her heart sank like life had been taken. "Ok." The ugly waitress smirked at my princess and went off, bitching about my little whore to her friends. Webby sat there resolutely and bored.

"Are you enjoying my gift babe?" "Yes, it's very nice." "What did I say about being a lying little whore?" "I... I'm sorry... No, I don't like it." "You ungrateful little slut, just see what happens to you." She was sniveling now "No... I'm sorry. Please Dan... Please don't hurt me again. I'm so sorry." I laughed at her plight as she began to sob. "Look, it's ok. I won't hurt you baby; remember, I love you. Shhh. There, there." I reached out and soothed her soft hand. "Thank you 'sob." She calmed down. She sat silently and still while we waited for our meal. She was so  
beautiful. On receiving my steaks, I tore at them like an animal, wolfing them down like dog chow and chewing loudly. Webby with her miniscule salad, cut it into tiny pieces and at it slowly with perfect table manners. "Did you enjoy that?" "Umm... ahh..." "It's ok, you can tell the truth baby." "I'm still hungry." "I'll tell you what, I'm going to chuck a rain of piss now, why don't you go and order whatever you want." Her eyes lit up for the first time. "Thank you." She said sweetly. I got up to relieve my hard penis from some extra pressure.

**

Webby was alone for the first time. Free. HE wasn't there. It felt strange to her. This bar was an awful place, far from the Duckburg restaurants she was used to, and everybody just wouldn't stop staring! She decided to take up on the offer of a decent meal quickly. She got up from her chair and walked over to the counter, the rows of eyes hungrily tracking her. "May I please have..." then the thought occurred to her, she was talking to another person. She might be saved. "No don't worry! Please I need your help, he... he kidnapped me and Della! We're his prisoners. Can you call the police, please quickly!" The waitress looked at her with a disapproving look. "I didn't see anything wrong with the guy." "No! Please believe me! H-he kidnapped me for a month! Please let me call the police! Before he comes back! Now!" Her beautiful form was frantic.

"Not if you speak to me like that, I won't let you use the phone." The young waitress was truly jealous of looking at a far superior being and enjoyed having her revenge. "I'm sorry. Can I please use your phone."? "I don't think I want to get that nice man of yours in trouble now do I." she was a real bitch. By now everyone there was watching the commotion, except for Dan taking a long piss. Webby, in desperation, ran over to a group of younger guys only a little older than her at another dinner table, next to the second bar with the old heavy drinkers. "Please, does anybody have a phone?" She was worryingly looking over her shoulder for Dan's unwanted comeback. The youngsters must have been about 19 or 20, all smoking to the death.

They all looked back at the sexy teen with discomforting smiles and mean eyes. One of them took a phone out and just waved it around in front of his friends who all laughed. "Please, can I use it quickly?! The man I'm with... He's kidnapped me and I'm his prisoner. I need to call the police before he comes back! Please!" her dress was dampening with sweat. "Well baby, you don't get something for nothing. We'll let you use the phone, just jump up and sit on our table here and have a talk to us." The apparent leader of the group was a smooth, butt ugly bastard.

"Please can I use your phone now? I'll do anything... anything after." "Shhh.... Don't be so worried, just do what we say now. Look, you're safe with us now anyway." Webby, seeing that she may be safer with them, and not wanting to argue anymore hopped up on the table. By now a large crowd had gathered around that table, to see the rare tween beauty. The smooth youngster enjoyed being in control. "What's your name lamb?" "Webby." "You look really good tonight. Do you usually dress like that? Make us drool just at the sight of you?" "N-no. He made me dress like that." "Are you trying to say that you're not a slut." "Yes! Now can I just use the phone?!" "Ok, ok lamb, how about you just give me kiss first." The youngster brought his open beak to Webby who closed her eyes and opened her beak and twirling tongue. They locked beaks with a sickly slurping sound to the raucous cheers and laughter of all spectators. "Mmmm, that was perfect. How about you try a few of my friends and then you can make a phone call." The little smart ass smirked. Webby crawled over the table to kiss the next guy, holding his head with her warm hands and gouging at his mouth like a whore. Spit was lining her beak. The bar went wild with approval. Young and old were enjoying the spectacle with fantastic grins.

**

I'd just taken a mean piss, and walked out of the gritty toilets, expecting to see my girl enjoying her food thanks to my hospitality. What I saw next made me really pissed off. Our table was empty, and so was the counter. There was lots of noise and fuss on the other side. A large crowd was gathered over there, most of the bar. I strode over in a serious fashion, pushing past a few. That dirty slut was kneeled on top of the table making out like a whore on some teenage prick. Her dress was riding up to her ass, and her G-string was fully exposed, lodged between her tender ass cheeks. "You fucking whore!" She spun round to see me, her eyes grew wide with terror and she screamed as loud as she could. She jumped up over the seats, trying to hide. My male compatriots were laughing and applauding.

"I think it's a bit late too call the police now isn't it? Your man here seems like a pretty good guy here until you try to rat him out and get the cops on him." The smart ass showed no mercy. "Call the cops on me eh? Well you remember something like that means that I can only do one thing to you." "No Dan! No! I-I didn't call the cops. I promise. No! Please... please just... I didn't." Her absolute horror recalled snickers from the waitresses behind us. She was hiding behind the bench where the youngsters were. The top of her head just peeking up. I ran around to get her so she sprang away around the table. We were playing cat and mouse in circles around a bench and table. This was sheer entertainment to our audience who were clapping rhythmically. She was too fast for me to corner; her eyes were wide with fear and she shook her head pleadingly when we got to stalemates at opposite ends. I had another go at running round to get her, as she started the cycle again by running away around the furniture, she was grabbed by several pairs of thick trucker hands. "Noooooo! Please get off me! Let me go!" she kicked and struggled hard and screamed out. The capture was met with a loud unanimous cheer. I smiled and hi-fived with the spectators as I slowly walked to her. She began to sob hysterically. SLAP! I gave her a mega slap to her pretty, appealing face, holding back nothing. The male force punished her unconscious. It was time to take her home and punish her.

**

I was observing my precious twelve-year-old beauty, walking around her body like a predator. We were in the basement. I cleared all of the furniture and comforts out; she was naked and in the dark. The only light coming through was from upstairs and moonlight from the small window. Her pure white feathery body was ghostly against the darkness. She was still asleep but held upright by her bindings, her arms were cuffed by her wrists and attached to chains up to the ceiling hooks. I'd wrapped silk around her wrists so she wouldn't saw her own hand off in the coming process, trying to escape. Her arms were straight above her body, the chains were taut, allowing her to move just a little. Her webbed feet were just touching the ground. I splashed a bucket of freezing cold water onto her head from behind, which cascaded down her shoulders and back.

She awoke with an electric start. Eyes and beak wide open, gasping hard. Her pea brain was working hard to figure it out. She looked up at her arms and pulled at them a bit. I walked to her front coolly and stared at her with a mean look. Her beak quivered as her morbid eyes pleaded with me. "P-please don't." From her naked position and being chained to the ceiling, she knew it was bad. "Don't what huh?! I told you don't try anything stupid like try to run away or call the fucking cops on me! You should've also known that I don't want you to fucking start beak fucking someone else as soon as I'm gone for 5 minutes!" I yelled into her mewling face. "I'm sorry... don't... 'sob." She couldn't finish and broke down. "I love you so much Webby and you have betrayed me twice tonight. The man that loves you with everything he has and you still try to fuck him over! Now, seeing that you liked those roughneck bar types so much, well here's your chance!"

On queue, 9 of the meanest looking motherfuckers you'd ever see stomped down the basement stairs, blocking the light with their intimidating outlines. These were 9 guys out of the 50 who had fought for dominance to rape Webby. It was a brutal battle, but they won and would now claim their booty. All of them in dirty singlets in the freezing winter, tree trunk limbs, 100kg and always having lusted after a sweet, beautiful young girl. Some of them were bald, some with outrageous full beards. She looked at them descending down the stairs in absolute repugnance and horror. She then looked back at me and shook her head fiercely. I was going to sit down and watch from the top of the staircase. I turned my back to her and walked away.

"Dan! Dan! Dan! No! I'm so sorry! Please! You can do anything to me... anything... I'll do anything! 'sob' You can't do this! No! Don't let them have me! Not them... please! You said you love me! Why would you do this if you love me?! You wouldn't do this to me!" I'd fashioned 9 similar discipline sticks for my minions. They held them tight in their hands, cruelly. She looked at them now in front of her in disbelief. They let out wicked smiles, "You've been a very bad girl duckling tonight. It's time you be punished for your sluttiness. You should learn to behave."  
One of the animals raised his stick. Webby was choking up; she couldn't say or do anything.

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

She yelled out like a raped whore. All nine of them gathered round her petrified naked female duckling body and started mashing her like a piñata. She wriggled and squirmed like a bolt of electricity, jumping up and down. Her sweet voice now a shrill shriek. The animals were laughing at her plight, as I watched from atop, smoking a cig. Each time she jumped, more red strokes would appear. All along her sides, belly, developing breasts, back, ass, legs, neck and arms. She looked like a squirming mass of small red stripes, bar her perfectly pretty face, only contorted in agony.

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

"Oh please! Stop it! Stop it! Ooowwww! No more! No more! Oh! I'll do anything! ANYTHING!!" this last burst of energy left her near unconscious and she began to fade away. The animals at last stopped the brutal assault, all throwing their sticks hard at her, which bounced off her battered body onto the floor. All of them now released their aching 8" penises. They all tried to go at her at once, fighting over her holes. Finally, an agreement out of brute strength was reached when they could fit 5 at time, 1 preparing to rape her vagina, next her anus, fuck her left side, fuck her ride side, and gnaw her developing breasts and young ripe nipples. She was a moaning mass of pain. Her eyes drooped low as she faded away.

The first guy hoisted both her legs up and positioned his penis on the outside of her tender vagina before thrusting it hard it her tight hole. Yelling out as he strained to jam all the way in and pumping away. The anal guy was next, he held his penis aloft and separated her virgin butt cheeks. He set it in position, contacting the external anus and then forced his way in her dry ass. She immediately came to, and screamed in desperation, struggling forward and impaling her cunt even further. Grabbing her legs around the guy in front and trying to push forward. Her unprecedented screams were classical. The guy grunted as he pushed into her soft skin, tearing it apart. Blood dripped out along his penis and onto the floor, it also ran down her legs.

He rammed in her, her sphincter contracted hard, causing him to do more damage. By now another 2 had their dicks butting into and rubbing into her flat sides, masturbating on her while holding around her back and belly. The 5th was grabbing and molding her developing tween breasts with his filthy fingers and gnawing and sucking savagely at her flesh and hard nipples like a crazed baboon. Her body was double stuffed and the penises almost touched each other inside of her. The torturous fucking continued for another 10min. There was blood everywhere. Her vagina was wetting up but from the sheer impact and roughness of his penis skin, it lacerated her outer entrance each time he pushed it harder and deeper into her. Her bowels were bruised and bleeding and blood was welting all the way down her anal canal, onto the penis and onto floor.

The cum explosion was a terrific simultaneous display. The side skin fuckers cummed hard down her legs and the hole fuckers' cum leaked out of her, the breast muncher finished on her bruised, whipped and aching breasts and shot his load around her inner thighs and vagina when the other guy pulled out. Her vaginal entrance was red with bleeding and had cum dripping around it, down her thighs. Her soft pubic feathery down was now a mangled mess. She was weakened at almost near death even after this first encounter. The 4 waiting bandits lunged at her immediately and did the same. She was bleeding inside her vagina and anus even more. Her holes were a blotch of dirty dried cum and blood everywhere. Her body was a whipped red wound, decorated with thick oozing cum. I watched this. I must admit, it was very difficult for  
me. I love Webby and she was rape tortured to near death. But it was to make her learn her place as mine forever.

They continued raping her and hitting her like this for only an hour and a bit. By that time my beloved twelve-year-old princess was lifeless and hanging by her arms. A horrible wreck, blood just everywhere on her body and the floor. Cum dripped down her body like it was water. I could see it in between her legs constantly oozing down. Her eyes were closed and her wavering beak making slight whimpers. Anymore and she would have died. Her tasteful, smooth, leveled, once slightly creamy feathery belly now a cum stained and dripping panel against a bruised, red striped, and punctured background. I had to chase the beasts off with my knife, having to chop one of their hands off to get the message through, I threw it after him as he ran out the house.

I rushed down to her, and released her. I kissed her unblemished face; I was truly concerned. She was too weak to open her eyes. "Now I'm sorry baby, now I'm sorry." I carried her up in a bridal position to her waiting Della, imprisoned in the other bedroom. Her expression lit up in disbelief and the worst kind of dread as she saw the bleeding mass of what was the remains of Webby. "You... You absolute monster!! You are only evil!! Only evil!!" she charged at me and tried to punch and assault me in a tired, flailing attempt. It had no effect; she just collapsed against my shoulders and began howling like a doomed woman. I laid Webby down on the bed. Her blood was all over me and now on the  
bed. Her luscious, petal lips let out a little whimper. Della rushed to her side and cried against her.

We both nursed our precious girl back to health, although she almost never spoke to me. Webby was unconscious for 4 days. She was out of commission for another week, I gave her a chance to rest. Now she was so scared of me, when I came to treat her, her whole body shook with fear. It took a while of moderate and half nice manner for her to not wet herself each time I was near.

**

Webby had now been 'Dan's girl' for about 2 months now. After the brutal gang rape, she had almost died from, she was absolutely too petrified to try any means of escape. She tried to please Dan as best as she could, essentially being his girlfriend and housewife whore. The other incentive was Della. If she wasn't being satisfactory then Dan might just kill her. Her once buoyant and persistently happy graces were now reduced to a demoralized state of obedience. By now she knew Dan very well. For the last few days, she really hadn't been feeling well. She'd been feeling really nauseas as well as really tired. She didn't let this on to Dan though and struggled to do her usual chores. She'd also stopped having her periods and she'd been going to the toilet a lot more.

"You don't look so well sweetie." "I don't know Della; I don't feel so well." Webby sunk her head down, feeling dizzy. "Well how do you feel?" Webby told Della her symptoms. "Oh! Uummm... ahh.... Webby. I think that you might be pregnant." Webbys features rose up in shock "Pregnant?! Are you sure Della?! Pregnant... oh no. I don't know what to do." She began to cry and leant against Della. Della hugged her and began to cry too "I'm sorry sweetie. We'll figure something out. We will."

"Wha... 'sob' What am I going to tell him? He might kill me, or he might kill us." They both held each other tight and cried. "I'll have to 'sob' do something..." Webbys eyes lit up suddenly as an idea sprang into her over fucked brain. She cracked the first mink smile ever in months. "I think I can try... Try to really make him happy and pleased so that he won't go crazy. If I can do that, then when I tell him... He might be ok."  
Della was elated at seeing Webby smile for the first time, and she wiped the tears out of her eyes and smiled with her. "Yes Webby, you can do that." "I'll need to get started now though." Webby got up and went to prepare for Dan's arrival.

It was a normal working day for me. I got home at around 5:30. I was hungry, and just wanted to see Webby with dinner ready. Sure, she was always quiet and really shy, but it was all good. I was surprised when I stepped in the door to see her standing sexily, dressed in the sexy dress I bought her, her hands behind her back and a smile! "Hi Dan! How was work today? I've cooked a special dinner for you." her beautiful  
features were accentuated by her apparent joy. "What's all of this Webby?" I was quite surprised to see her like this. "Just a little something for you, from me. Here, I've cooked a special dinner, I hope you like it." I thought it was my dream come true, she was finally bonding with me. The girl I love, here for me. She led me over to the neatly arranged candle lit table and seated me down. On it was a fabulous dish of colorful pasta, rich cream sauce and fresh venison.

It looked restaurant worthy, much better than the usual sloppy shit she served. I was so hungry, the food smelled as good as her. I grabbed my neatly arranged spoon and fork, and dug into the gourmet like a starved raccoon. With food stuffed in my mouth, I looked up at her standing hopefully by my side, her clear, glossy skin glowed from the reflection of the candle light. "Aren't you gonna have any?" I spoke as sauce spluttered back onto the table. She bent down elegantly and dabbed my mouth with a serviette and whispered "I'll have something else to eat, right now. I think you'll like what I'm having for dinner."

She knelt down and crawled under the table and undid the front of my pants. I was totally shocked with joy. My penis had been rock hard as soon as I stepped inside the door anyway, and at the feel of her soft touch, I felt I would explode. I heard and felt her kissing my prick, then her licking and slurping at it under the table while I was eating. She held onto both of my quads, leaned over and throat throttled herself as low as she could, her beak always sucking tight over my large penis as she strummed up and down like bobbing for apples. She made overly sexy moaning noises in her light, sweet tone. Her wet, grippy tongue was really smothering my penis inside her stretched beak.

The perfect ceremony finished in unison, as I devoured the last of my pasta, I cummed hard as I could and could hear her licking and slurping it up off my penis and her own lips. I slumped back in my chair in ecstasy. She did my pants up and went and sat on my lap, like an adorable child. I wrapped my hands around her delicious belly and squeezed her close to me and kissed her on the neck. She smelled savory. "Did you like that Dan? I hope you enjoyed it." "Baby doll, that was the best I have ever, ever felt in my life!" I had a massive grin on my face and was content to just fall asleep like this with her with me. It was silent for a while, a restful peaceful state. I closed my eyes and almost dozed off.

"Dan?" "Yes, sweetie pie." "I'm... ah... um... I'm pregnant..." It hit me like a bomb, my face opened up in anger. She felt my body tense up before I threw the little slut off me and onto the floor. I sprang up with an angry start, she was on the floor looking up at me with the utmost of fear.  
"You dirty slut! You've been around have you?! Gone back and fucked around like a twelve-year-old whore! Huh?! I do everything for you and you're still like this you fuckin' barrel!" She shook her head, always looking at me with those glassy pleading eyes "No Dan. No! It can only be you! You're the father. But you got me pregnant! It can only be you!" "So, you're blaming me on your slutty pregnancy, now are you?!" "No! No... I'm sorry, I'm not blaming you. But... but it's not my fault..." Without another would, I walked over, picked her begging body off the floor.

SLAP!

SLAP!

I beat her bare-handed across the face. She yelped and fell back against the kitchen sink, cornered and crying like a pathetic whore. I hustled over and punched her in the stomach, she coughed and descended downwards onto the floor against the sink. "Dan. Please, stop it. Don't hurt me anymore. I'm sorry," she begged hard, and truthfully, but nothing could stop me now. I kicked her hard in the stomach and her crotch several times. Her body felt good as I whammed it against the cupboard beneath the sink. She was kicked up against it. She was coughing and spitting a little blood. When I was satisfied after a barrage of merciless kicking, like she was a bean bag, I turned around to retire to my room, "Make sure you clean up this mess your slutty self has made, and come to bed soon." I walked off as Della ran past me crying to attend her and desperately comfort her. I left Webby as a crying, broken, bleeding and aborted fuckin' bitch on the floor.

**

I'd owned Webby now for 2 and a half months now. Coincidently, my bosses thought I was doing such a good job at work that they thought I should get a promotion. This however would bring me into conflict with their own positions in the deer industry, we decided to settle this with a boy's night over at my place. I wanted that job bad, and there was only one way of convincing them to get me promoted. These 'bosses' were not really what one would suspect of having any form of decent career in the real world. But this town wasn't the real world. There was Johnny Denver - an ugly weaselish prick, tall and skinny with bony features and a mind one would do best not to cross. Next was Blacky Moss, the most famous guy in town because he was the only african american guy. Even though it's all true "grit" here, no one fucks with this guy or he'll crush 'em with his bare hands. 7ft 120kg of hulk. Chippy Farn, your usual aggressive white male, checkered flannel shirts, big blonde guy, works out heaps. Finally, Ryan Carmack - a 'real' career guy, the most civilized guy in town, young and with manners and city experience. Also, quite a little spunk and I'm sure he's scored a lot of decent Vagina.

They'd all arrived at around 5pm. I'd kept Della locked in the basement. They didn't yet know about Webby until she greeted them at the front door. I gleefully watched their stunned expressions when they saw her and her syrupy voice made them melt. She was still wearing the same clothes I snatched her in, but they were still very nice and tween. She was instructed to greet them as nicely as she could, wide smiled and happy, no matter how forced it really was. Each of them was absolutely captivated and I could see the burning lust in all of their eyes. At  
that time, I wasn't really keen on letting them fuck her just at the moment, I'd be waiting on her natural charm and allure to get me the promotion.

When the guests were all reasonably settled and all, they were seated in the entertainment room. Webby made sure they were well contented before dinner by serving delicious entries and drinks. She was also unsure whether she'd be raped by them. She did her best to attract the least attention. But she was too hot, each time she brought in a serving tray they would all stop and look at her like she was dinner, and then follow her tight and ample wagging feathery ass as she walked back to the kitchen.

Dan was talking to the other males there, sometimes about the job, but mainly about her. They found it cool that he had kidnapped, raped and beaten her and had kept her for over 2 months. Webby meanwhile was busy in the kitchen cooking and washing up and preparing the final touches to the tasty dinner. Johnny Denver had excused himself to go to the bathroom, instead he took a little detour and wound up in the kitchen, admiring the unmatched beauty of Webby. She was unaware of his presence as he watched her at the entrance of the kitchen, her back was turned and she was working with some food over the sink. Her stunning legs were well revealed and he could see her smooth back feathery skin at the back of her skirt.

He hastily snuck up behind her, smoothly pressed his body against hers, his hard penis could feel her soft body. His hands slid in front of her and he smoothed them up, ruffling her skirt. Webby yelped in shock. It wasn't Dan, it was someone else. It was a much softer and lighter grip than Dan's possessing holds. But she didn't want to get raped again. Johnny spun her around to face him. He held her in by both arms and grinned triumphantly at her surprised face. Her beak and pristine eyes were wide open in shock at this stranger, she knew what he wanted.  
Johnny stroked her feathery face softly with his right hand. "You're a very pretty girl. How did Danny boy get his hands on something as fine as you?" he proceeded to kiss her stunned and disgusted face, licking her cheeks and swarming her beak. Webby pulled her face away  
desperately.

"Nooo... no. Please get off me... you can't... we can't... He's really jealous. He won't like it at all if he sees this. Please just get off me." She tried to struggle and plead without being too loud, just so Johnny knew exactly how much she resented it. "Stay still baby, no wonder you're so sad. Always fighting against bigger stronger men." He held her still as she began to tear up hopelessly. "How about you just plant that succulent mouth of yours around my famished penis, ok?" Webby shook her head "No..no. Please, I can't do it... I won't do it. He'll find out and he'll kill me. Please..." "Shhh, baby. It's ok. I came in here for you with his recommendations. He wants me to enjoy you, after all he's not a greedy man." The weasel Johnny backed off a little.

Webby shook her head assertively, her eyes seeing through the facade. "I don't believe you; It won't happen. Please... Just leave me alone. I need to cook dinner. I don't believe you..." "Fine then, don't believe me. I'll just get Dan in here and tell him how unsatisfactory you are. After all he did bring me here to earn his promotion and show you off. It would be a shame for him to know how uncooperative his girl has been. I gave you your chance..." Johnny turned around, slowly starting for the sitting room. Webby thought it over quickly, again and again, she  
didn't know what to do or believe. She saw Johnny trailing off and thought how in a moment, Dan might come running in really pissed off! "Wait! Wait! I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I can do something for you now if you'll let me."

Her innocent pleading was the biggest turn on. Johnny stopped dead in his tracks with a beaming grin hidden from her. "I don't know honey; you were so rude I might just go in and talk to Dan anyway. And I'm not sure I really want your beautiful beak anymore." He kept walking very slowly to the sitting room. She ran after him and clasped his arm "Oh please... please... I'm so sorry. Don't tell Dan... please. I'll suck you." she moved closer and began stroking his boner through his pants with her delicate touch. Without further delay, Webby knelt down on her knees while being pushed down by her shoulders by Johnny. "Dan also said if this isn't the best penis servicing I'd ever got, then to tell him about it."

Webby undid the front of his pants slowly; her pretty face had a business like expression. She exposed his glorious 8" penis to her scented lips and took it inside her beak. She had two fingers on the base of his penis, with her "lips" sealed tightly around his steel shaft as she slid it further in her beak. Her tongue was working it up and down inside her beak and she was clearly sucking well. She made a distinct slurping noise and you could hear the lapping of her moist tongue against his penis. She nibbled and kissed on the top of his shining wet and obese knob. Her sexy eyes looked up at him, questioningly. He nodded back in deep satisfaction. She rolled her mouth and tongue down all the way down his penis again until she felt it against her throat. She sucked it up and down like a slut, coating the stale meat with saliva.

"Come on baby, oohhh... yeah! That's the best... can you give me more?!" Webby grabbed down right at the base of his penis with her left hand, her small hand went less than halfway up his big penis. She pulled his skin back to reveal his raw and horny penis head before sucking, slurping and licking it like an ice-cream cone and jacking him off. Johnny couldn't believe how good it could get! He let out a deep bellow as he was close to cumming. She had the tip of his exercised prick in her mouth and was licking and sucking it sluttily when she pulled it out just in time and rested it against her slightly opened beak as it released a volume of salty, bitter cum over her. She pushed his penis inside her beak again as it bubbled more cum out, this time gliding down her throat and being rinsed in her beak. She sucked it dry of cum before he withdrew. Her eyes again glanced up questioningly, her petal "lips" bubbled with thick cum that oozed down her chin and cheeks. She was looking at Johnny to show him off at just how good she was. He was in awe - it was the best penis servicing he'd ever got.

I'd been talking to the guys for a while now, all about her. There was no denying their want, they were practically begging me to allow them to have and rape her. I was still undecided. Dinner was taking longer than expected and Webby should've been serving it up, displaying her pretty little body. Johnny Denver was gone for a while as well. Maybe he had a big shit to take. I got up, I needed the thinking space, and walked to the kitchen to hurry my cherished little twelve-year-old girlfriend up. I walked out from behind the wall expecting to see her busily arranging the final touches and serving dinner. My anger surmounted as I saw another act of her tween betrayal, the dog of a slut couldn't help herself. She was knelt down, looking up at Johnny, almost lovingly. His penis was stretched out, just in front of her beak. Her cheeks were shiny from spit and cum and thick oodles of the dirty white fluid ran down her beak and chin.

"You penis hungry slut! Is that all you want?! Penis whenever you can get your mouth around it?!" she squealed out loudly and jumped back from Johnny, hurryingly stretching her pink shirt to wipe the filthy cum fluid from her beak. She looked at me like a nightmare, and then glanced back at Johnny with a look of utter betrayal, and then back at me, and then back at Johnny. "No! No Dan! It's not what it looks like, it...  
it's..." "You just wanted to gobble his penis as soon as I had my back turned, didn't ya!" "No! Please listen to me Dan, please believe me! H-he  
said that you told him I had to! I thought that you wanted me to do this... He said that you wanted me to do this! Please Dan... Just don't hurt me... please...'sob." she turned to look at the weasel Johnny to be saved, but that stunning beautiful look of hers only made men want to harm her further.

"Is this the way you expect your girl to behave Dan? She's a lying little cunt! She enjoyed gorging on my penis and now when it's point the finger time, she's run scared! I tell you; you shouldn't have it like this. Your girl's a slut, wanting penis from every stranger she sees!" Webby looked at a remorseless and grinning Johnny straight in the eye. She wondered to herself how could a man be so bad?! How could he be so merciless and sadistic?! "Thank you Johnny, I'll take it from here now. I'd thought her whorish ways had changed, but I was wrong." She looked back at me now with abhorrence. "Dan... Dan... please. Don't hurt me again... please."

"Take off your top and training bra, you fuckin' horny slut!" she was scared shitless, and reluctantly undressed her cummy top over her head, her feather soft hair was now disheveled. She undid the straps of her training bra, all the time looking at me with that puppy pleading look, hoping I'd melt. Her beautiful tween developing breasts were revealed. The world's best that her body could support. Tender yet growing and supple. Her areolas and nipples were perfectly placed, symmetrical against her feathery soft white skin. She was a topless tween whore wearing only her short purple stretchy waistband miniskirt. Johnny was thoroughly enjoying the show and I saw his penis bulge up again. I took out my trusty discipline stick from my belt. At the sight of it she broke down and collapsed down to her knees. "Get up and stand up straight bitch!" she mustered the will to do what I said. She was shaking and sniffling.

"Please Dan... oh please. Don't hit me with that... Please. I'm sorry. I don't know what to 'sob' do. You hurt me for anything. Please 'sob' let me just get dinner ready." I still advanced slowly with my stick; it really did pain me to know that I was going to mash her again. She backed away, her eyes fixed on the stick, and then to me "No Dan... Stop it please... I-I love you." at this I stopped, still. My senses had been hit. She'd never said that. "I love you Dan.... Please don't hurt me." Her sweet voice was barely audible, but she knew it was having an effect. Unfortunately for her, I was too far gone to stop now. For the first time she'd thought she'd won, relief almost took over her face until replaced by qualm and despair. I moved forward with my stick.

WHACK!

WHACK!

She screamed as I assaulter her across her ripe developing breasts, now battered and red.

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

I sliced her helpless body as she screamed, begged and cried. Down onto her flat perfect belly and her sliding thighs. Blue bruising was mixed with red welts. Her lush white feathery skin now abused. She was sobbing hysterically and sheltering her face when I threw my stick at her. I then grabbed and dragged her over to the wall. "Huh?! You deserved that didn't you?! Didn't ya?! Now it's time for me to enjoy you for once, huh baby? Come on, are you gonna give it up for Daddy Danny?!" My muscled penis was bulging hard. She was screaming out, her eyes letting loose a waterfall of terrific tears, her face shaking and her beak gasping. SLAP! I gave her a hard one in the face. "You don't love me at all do ya bitch?! Huh?! You just wanted to save your pretty little self! In fact, you hate me with everything you have, I'm the only thing in the world that you have ever hated, aren't I?! I love you to hell and if you'd have a chance, you'd abandon me, wouldn't you?!" She managed to choke, "No Dan... I don't hate you... please... I don't hate you." "Where's the 'I love you Dan'?!" "'sob' I love you Dan." "You lying fuckin' slut bitch!!"

SLAP!

"sob' sob'."

I reached up her miniskirt and ripped off her cute underwear, then banged her against the wall. I was going to rape the girl I love again. I tore off the front of my pants and my disgusting, veiny rape instrument sprung forward. I lifted her left leg up and held her up to my height against the wall. "Now Webby honey bun, you're gonna watch for the first time what happens during sexual intercourse! Now you're gonna look down and continue to look down and see when I force my penis into your tight vagina!" With my other hand, I grabbed a bundle of her hair and wrenched her head down to watch as I lifted her miniskirt up against her sexy twelve-year-old tummy and positioned my penis, touching the entrance of her inviting pink vagina. I pushed hard and roared as my penis tore its way inside of her. She screamed in absolute horror on seeing the reality of the situation. She couldn't believe my penis was puncturing her tiny hole and how I was going to fit all of the ample length and width inside of her.

She could see my penis being thrust deeper and deeper inside her and could see her vaginal entrance painfully stretched until I reached the end. Now that she was watching it she could feel it twice as much when I was all inside of her and began fucking away. She watched in disgust as I rammed into her again and again as hard as I could, her vagina was juicing up and she could see it on the outside of her vagina, inner thighs and on my penis. I knew she felt like a rank slut. Her clit was swollen large like her nipples whenever they would harden and burning for more penis power as I brutally fucked her against the wall as hard as I could. She let off fresh moans and sighs at being fucked. I forced my way so far in I butted her cervix which made me cum so hard. Cum instantly flowed out from in between her legs and dirtied her pure duckling body even further.

She kept watching, abhorred as I slowly, slowly withdrew my penis from her abused vagina. She could feel how deep in her I'd gone and could feel contractive pains as I struggled to slide out. Her expression gaped at how much penis was inside of her. I rubbed and dried my half hard penis on her skirt, leaving an icky trail. I then let go of her. She slid down the wall in disgrace, holding her face, sobbing and crying profusely and when she was down on her firm ass, she closed her weeping legs. Johnny was certainly impressed. He'd never seen such a display. He  
looked at me with total admiration as I walked past to inform the men of the new dinner arrangements.

"I'm sorry guys, looks like Webbys not going to serve us that delicious dinner I promised." They looked at me surprised. "Can I make it up to you instead if she becomes your dinner? She's the finest food for both the penis and beak." "Dan my man, you are one generous guy!" Blacky Moss' authoritive voice sounded for all of them and they all shook my hand. I smirked "Just let me go and get your dinner now." I went back to the kitchen where Johnny was quietly observing Webbys misery, he was fascinated. She was still crying, seated against the wall. "Get up Webby you weak little bitch! It's time you do something around here besides cry! How about you start by feeding yourself to our guests, seeing that you haven't got dinner ready as I asked." She had her eyes closed and was a complete and beaten wreck.

"No 'sob' Dan. Please... No more. I don't want to have sex with them." I fetched my stick off the ground again, ran over and WHACK! gave her a solid hit on her thigh. She screamed in agony and got herself up as fast as she could. "Take off your skirt and then I want you to present yourself to our patiently waiting guests. Fuckin' go now!" she quickly undressed her shamed self from her last item of clothing, and running out of her purple skirt, exposing her soft, trim feathery down and cum stained cunt. She ran to the ravenous waiting men, wiping the tears away from her eyes, a relief to get away from me.

As she approached the wall which the men were behind, she slowed down to a shy, nervous walk and cautiously revealed herself to them. Me and Johnny followed behind her, and saw the open-mouthed expressions on our 3 companions and their penises near exploding out of their pants. They could see her painful bruising and marks all over the front of her body and her very red face from the slapping and her natural ashamed blush. Blacky, Chippy and Ryan all got up at the same time and undid the front of their pants, revealing their bloated and swinishly hairy penises. All of us there were star struck at Blacky's gargantuan black limb, 11" X 2 1/3". Webby shook like a child throwing a tantrum, I'd never seen such a look of unbelief. "Why don't you lie on the table Webby and spread your legs?" I said from behind her, she was glued to the spot.

"Come on baby, I'll be gentle." Blacky laughed at her. She turned around to face me "Please Dan. No... it's too big." She turned back to Blacky "Please sir, I can't do it... it won't fit... you're... you're too big." "Well thank you pretty young miss. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to pile drive Blacky jr. here into your privileged, tight vagina!" Without further delay we all grabbed Webby, holding onto her arms, legs and body, and carried her kicking and screaming, practically begging, onto my large rectangular coffee table. "Dinner's served." We all laughed. She had her legs tightly shut, and was pushing away at our molesting hands. Blacky assumed his royal position over the top of her with his crude giant penis poised in the air over her body. "No... please! You'll kill me... you'll kill me! Don't! Don't!" she was straining even to speak because of her fear and disgust.

We all left Blacky to be in charge once she was down on the table. He pinned down her body and aimed his nuclear torpedo before letting his whole-body weight fly into her. She moaned and wailed as she was skewered. He tore open her vagina with his steel rod and pounded away. My coffee table wouldn't last very long. "Aaawwww! Oowww! Ooooww! Ooooowwwww! Please! Aahhh! 'sob' not so hard!"

Some of us looked at her gloriously miserable and pretty face while others inspected the penetration. The blackness of the penis contrasted comically with her fair white feathery skin. The pink of the visible outer edges of her vagina was swollen and being worn inside out each time he violently humped into her. We could see her natural limitations give way as her vagina bled from being torn. She could feel herself being butchered inside as we saw from her open beaked and yelping expression. Blacky grunted like a wild boar. Chippy and Ryan couldn't hold themselves and jumped onto her face, each taking turns stabbing it into her beak brutally. They forced down into her throat, rupturing her beak from their forceful assaults. She opened her beak wider and wider to accommodate and gasp for air. Sometimes they both tried to ram in at the same time to which she would scream even louder. Johnny was long past recharged and dived into the fray, grabbing one of her soft, mellow hands and guiding it onto his revolting, vile penis, jacking it up and down with due effect. I saw her pretty fingers shine over his penis.

When they cummed into her and on her, it was an assortment of all kinds of flavors. She was gagging up on the double cum shake from 2 penises in her beak which they'd shot down her esophagus and flooded her. Her tender vagina was overflowing with it as it leaked down her legs and formed a pool, mixed with blood on the table but Blacky kept fucking hard for another few minutes. She was a naughty girl with Johnny's cum all over her hands. Her duckling body was a bloody and cum stained beautiful mess. She was spasming now as she gasped for air. Everyone sat down on the lounges around her and enjoyed watching her torment.

It was not long until we all were up and ready again, using her young vulnerable duckling body out. We tried her anus now as she kicked, screamed and yelled out when we held her down for a cruel sodomising. She bled like a hunted deer when we tore through her sphincter and into her bowels, ripping her inner skin to shreds with our unyielding penises. Our penises were blood stained and she literally couldn't move. All of us then had competitions on who could cum in her the hardest and fastest as we rolled her up against the table with her legs high and bent over, allowing us to lean against them as we jackhammered into her dissected and bleeding vagina. Her own fluids and cum were overflowing. Each time we rammed hard into her; some would flow out onto our penises.

Simultaneously we did the same to her bubbling beak. It was so good because she would want to moan and scream so bad, but instead her cries would be sickingly muffled because of her beak being lodged open with penis and stuffed inside her gulping beak. We fucked her cherry beak like a vagina except slower. We could feel her radiant, soft face against our course, greasy pubic hair each time we felt malevolent enough to dam her bruised, sore throat with penis. We'd even rub our bush in her pretty face so she'd moan even harder, though helplessly. My perfect Webby was an overflowing twelve-year-old cum dumpster. Whenever it was my go, to rape her, I would always mock, "I love you baby. I love you Webby. Shhhh.... Don't cry. Dan's here inside you."

The party was short lived however with BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! "YEAH!! My fuckin' leg!" I'd almost been shot in between my knee joint. The bullet luckily missed. Gunpowder smoke filled the room, I looked around. The men were still, their skulls with bullet holes, Blacky and Johnny were still lodged inside a near unconscious Webby. I looked behind me. Della was there with that fuckin' 9mm that I'd forgotten about in the basement in a safe! She must have found it under the concrete and smashed it! Shit! She was about to shoot me again when I ran for my life and dived and crashed out the window as the nifty bullet whizzed past. I crawled round to the wall and peeked inside the house. Webby was dazed, weakened and moaned as Della desperately tried to lift the wicked men out of her. She couldn't. She had to roll them over and then lift Webby off.

Their dead necro cocks were stuck to her as a nasty peeling sound was heard when their bloody penises slipped out of Webbys swollen, bleeding beak and vagina. She held Webby close, hugged and sobbed over her. "It's over now sweetie. I'll make sure it's over Webby. Honey... please wake up 'sob' please listen to me." Webbys soft beak wavered, but her eyes were closed "Y-yes Della. I love you Della." They hugged again. Della had desperate motherly strength, possibly from feeling like a mother in the moment even though she wasn't Webbys actual mother, in dragging Webby with her to get the car keys I always kept in the kitchen. Ha! Ha! This time I kept them with me. I saw her distress.

She dressed Webby and then I saw them going over in the direction of my room, coming back with my heavy coats. Della buckled them up in the warm coats, had one more look for the keys and then ran out the door with Webby. I looked out at them from my ground level position, I wanted so much to stop them from leaving but I couldn't, even for love. This had been a little bit of a shock for me. They took one last look behind them before they cleared off into the trees, Webbys uncertain glance, best showing her unmatched pretty, pretty beautiful face. They anxiously disappeared into the darkness.

It's been two days since then and the shock has worn off but I'll do anything to get Webby back. They couldn't have gotten far. I'm in love with that twelve-year-old slutty whore, and now she is the only thing I live to achieve or ever will. I will hunt her down today and when I get her, she'll know who loves her. I will force her to love me and make her mine or else Della dies! That's right Webby, baby doll. Dan's coming after you right now and when I get you again, you'll know who you belong to.


End file.
